Cazador cazado
by Dovina Blake
Summary: Kol ha resucitado y está decidido a encontrar a su juguete preferido, Jeremy Gilbert. En su viaje recordará algunos de los momentos que ha compartido con él. KOLxJEREMY. SLASH. LEMON. Regalo del "Amigo Invisible 2016" del foro " Dangerous Liaisons", para Angelito Bloodsherry.


**Cazador cazado**

 **Advertencias** : KolxJeremy (Koremy), slash, lemon, lenguaje sexual y malsonante.

 **Aviso** : Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2016" del foro " Dangerous Liaisons" como regalo para Angelito Bloodsherry.

 **NdA** : espero que realmente te guste tu regalo y se parezca un poco a lo que tenías en mente, Noe. Un besito y a disfrutar :)

La imagen de la portada pertenece a Fatal-Drug publicada en Deviantart "Jeremy + Kol: Reunited".

 **Disclaimer** : The Vampire Diaries y The Originals no me pertenecen, son de L. J. Smith y The CW. Solo la trama es mía.

* * *

 **1.**

El sol debería quemarle pero en cambio le acaricia el rostro, cálido. Kol sonríe. Ama estar vivo, o al menos todo lo que puede estarlo siendo un vampiro. Que en realidad es bastante. Con el coche pasa de largo el cartel que le indica que está abandonando Nueva Orleans, e inconscientemente mira por el espejo retrovisor, asegurándose de que ninguno de sus hermanos va a aparecer para interrumpirle y pedirle que se quede en la ciudad. Lo único que ve es el coche azul que le señala con los intermitentes que le va a adelantar.

Suspira aliviado.

Es libre. Al fin.

No va a extrañar la ciudad ni a sus malditos habitantes, incluidos sus hermanos. Aunque tal vez a Rebekah sí que la eche un poco de menos, al fin y al cabo, es quién ha conseguido traerlo de nuevo a la vida. Ocurrió hace apenas una semana, pero parece como si hubieran sido meses. Y es que está vez no contaba con volver a vivir, no después de haber muerto tanto en su forma original como vampiro, así como en el cuerpo de brujo. Murió sabiendo que no habría forma de volver, murió por salvar a sus hermanos de su madre. Murió entre los brazos de sus hermanos, que por primera vez en siglos lo veían como uno más de la familia.

Pero no murió en paz, porque a pesar de sus más de mil años de vida, seguía teniendo asuntos pendientes. Asuntos que no era capaz de resolver.

Hasta que la bendita Rebekah lo trajo de nuevo a la vida. Cumplió su promesa, Rebekah renunció a su cuerpo vampírico a favor del de la bruja que ocupaba para tener una oportunidad de revivirlo. Junto a su otra hermana, Freya, lo consiguieron.

Kol no la ha querido tanto como en ese momento.

Para su sorpresa, esa misma noche Klaus le dijo que tenía un regalo para él.

— Tu libertad. Haz lo que quieras, ve donde quieras, durante el tiempo que quieras, hermano. Vive. Y no olvides esta es también tu ciudad, para cuando decidas volver.

El primer instinto que sintió le pedía burlarse de él, la paternidad había convertido al ser más poderoso en un blando. Pero no lo hizo porque realmente quería ser libre.

Así que le agradeció a Klaus el gesto y tomó su palabra. Una semana más tarde, se encontraba en la carretera, buscando a su asunto pendiente.

Está seguro de que se llevará una sorpresa en cuanto lo vea. Kol, impaciente, pisa el acelerador cuando piensa en la reacción que tendrá al verlo. Tiene muchas cosas que decirle y muchas ganas de castigarle.

Jeremy Gilbert no se imagina la fuerza que golpeará de nuevo su vida.

 **2.**

Enciende la radio para entretenerse, aún le quedan muchas horas hasta que pueda parar.

— _Los Mets blanquearon a los Filis 5-0 en el partido de anoche. DeGrom lanzó la pelota de un hit, mientras que Curtis Granderson y el venezolano Asdrúbal Cabrera pegaron sendos jonrones para que los Mets de Nueva York…_

Kol sube el volumen, interesándose por el resultado del partido. No fue hasta que conoció a Jeremy cuando se convirtió en un fan del béisbol. Seguramente, sino fuera por él, le seguiría dando igual.

Eso hace que recuerde la primera vez que lo vio en persona.

Klaus le había enviado a espiar y controlar a Jeremy Gilbert para tener un seguro de emergencia contra su hermana Elena, la doppelganger. Kol, aunque protestó al principio, vio enseguida las ventajas de ese trabajo. Por un lado se mantendría alejado de sus hermanos para divertirse como quisiera y por otro, podría explorar los placeres del nuevo siglo. Es cierto que tenía que hacer de niñera, pero eso solo serían unas horas al día.

Kol vio por primera vez a Jeremy en la cancha de béisbol, golpeando con su bate la pelota, corriendo hacia alcanzar su base y lanzando un grito de victoria cuando logró su objetivo. Se quitó el casco y rio, burlándose de los compañeros que habían perdido.

Inmediatamente llamó su atención.

Por la manera en la que le hablaba su hermano del pequeño Gilbert había supuesto que se trataría de un crío adolescente, lleno de granos y a medio formarse. Cuál fue su sorpresa al descubrir que más bien era todo lo contrario. Podía ser un adolescente, pero no lo aparentaba, y si así era tal y como estaba a medio camino de formarse, Kol se mordía el labio al pensar como maduraría. Pero lo que más le atrajo fue su mirada, aunque Jeremy se reía había algo oscuro en él, un peso que tal vez ni sabía que tenía. Era como un juguete roto que no se daba cuenta de que no funcionaba apropiadamente.

Sacó a relucir su sonrisa y se acercó al chico y a su grupo.

A Kol siempre le había gustado arreglar las cosas para que se movieran tal y como él quería. Después de todo, tal vez todo ese asunto de vigilar al pequeño Gilbert no fuera a tener inconvenientes después de todo.

 **3.**

Lleva en la carretera ocho horas cuando el sol comienza a ponerse, lo que le obliga a buscar un lugar en el que poder alimentarse y pasar la noche. No quiere forzarse a seguir viajando sin descanso. Aunque podría hacerlo, prefiere estar fresco cuando lo vea.

Es paciente, siempre lo ha sido.

Se detiene en un motel que está al lado de la carretera. No tiene buena pinta y por supuesto no garantiza ningún lujo, solo el anonimato. Justo lo que Kol necesita.

Alquila una habitación para esa noche y pide que no le molesten, no va a cenar. Al menos, no lo que los humanos entienden por comida.

Deja la mochila en su cuarto y se dirige al baño para darse una ducha. Puede oler la suciedad de las cañerías pero no le importa. Ha vivido ocho siglos sin agua corriente, nada puede comparársele a eso. Cuando sale de la ducha, lo hace desnudo. No tiene ninguna intención de secarse con la toalla del hotel. Se tumba en la cama, sintiendo cómo las gotas de agua resbalan por su cuerpo, perdiéndose en sus sentidos.

Escucha cómo una pareja discute tres habitaciones más allá, mientras que un niño llora en una de las habitaciones de la planta de arriba. Descubre que hay tres parejas follando en ese instante. Nada de eso es lo que busca. Se va a dar por vencido, sin creerse su mala suerte, cuando lo detecta. Está en la habitación al final del pasillo.

Kol se levanta, sin molestarse en ponerse algo encima y sale por la puerta sin hacer ruido. A súper velocidad se acerca a la puerta que busca y la atraviesa, seguro de que las cámaras del hotel no han sido capaces de registrar sus movimientos.

Sobre la cama duerme una joven de piel oscura, con una respiración tan calmada que es apenas perceptible, motivo por el que le ha costado tanto localizarla. Kol se acerca hasta ella y la examina. Es una chica joven, de aproximadamente 18 años, vestida con un pijama de pantalón corto rojo. El vampiro se sienta en la cama y ella ni se inmuta, tiene el sueño profundo. Se inclina sobre el cuello de la chica y clava sus dientes.

Casi al instante ella chilla de dolor y se intenta apartar, asustada. No lo consigue. Kol la mantiene sujeta, cubriendo con una de sus manos su boca para que ningún ruido alerte al resto de huéspedes. No intenta tranquilizarla porque el temor hace que su sangre fluya con más fuerza.

Para deleite del vampiro, la chica tiene el mismo tipo de sangre que la de Jeremy. Aunque no es tan sabrosa como la del moreno, ni mucho menos. A pesar de haber pasado tanto tiempo, a pesar de tener tantos años, Kol aún se sorprende de sí mismo cuando probó la sangre de Jeremy y logró que él no se diera cuenta de que era un vampiro ni cuando le afectaba.

Fue la noche antes de que Elena y Damon fueran a buscar a su hermano, su primera y su última noche juntos.

Kol había conseguido acercarse poco a poco a Jeremy, tanto que aunque la gente les viera como buenos amigos, en el fondo eran mucho más. El vampiro, bajo la excusa de ser un alumno de intercambio de Gran Bretaña, había conseguido que el chico le enseñara toda la ciudad, y también, a él mismo.

El más joven de los Mikaelson había tenido razón sobre la primera impresión causada del chico, fingía ser feliz. Pero le faltaba algo en su vida. Incluso a Kol le llevó un tiempo averiguar que era, pero si algo tenía claro, es que era algo oscuro.

Lo averiguó esa noche. Salían de un bar pasadas las dos de la mañana cuando una pandilla de cuatro hombres les salió al paso con armas blancas al pasar por un callejón con escasa iluminación. Les intentaron atacar pero antes de que Kol pudiera casi reaccionar, Jeremy lo había empujado atrás, protegiéndole y le estaba lanzando el primer derechazo a la nariz del hombre que tenía más cerca, tumbándolo al suelo.

Kol podía haber intervenido, pero se sentía cautivado por toda la agresividad que mostraba el castaño. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado reprimiéndola? Jeremy parecía haberse olvidado de todo excepto de la pelea. Esquivaba los cuchillos con agilidad, aunque también recibía golpes. El vampiro veía como a causa de uno de los puñetazos de los atacantes le sangraba la nariz, también tenía una herida con mala pinta al lado de su ceja. Pero el humano no parecía no notar el dolor, atacaba sin tregua.

El mayor vio como uno de los que yacían en el suelo se levantaba, llevando una mano hacia su pierna para coger una navaja. Se acercó por la espalda a Jeremy, quien no tendría tiempo de reaccionar. Entonces, Kol decidió intervenir. Agarró el brazo del atacante y lo dobló, formando un ángulo imposible.

El hombre gritó de dolor.

Kol sonrió.

— ¡Cuidado!

El inglés giró la cabeza ante el aviso pero fue tarde, un puño se estampó contra su rostro. Apenas fue capaz de girar la cabeza a tiempo. Kol maldijo. Tanto tiempo entre humanos, haciéndose pasar por uno de ellos había hecho que perdiera parte de sus reflejos. Contraatacó lanzando una patada al abdomen de su agresor que le dejó sin aliento, cayendo al suelo derribado.

Mientras, Jeremy se había librado del resto de atracadores, y se estaba ensañando con uno, sin dejar de pegarle puñetazos.

Había perdido completamente el control. Era como una bestia.

Kol se acercó, deteniendo sus puños, el otro se removía, queriendo continuar la lucha pero el vampiro no le dejó. El pequeño Gilbert se veía completamente desquiciado. Sus puños ensangrentados relucían en la noche.

— Jeremy, para. — Le ordenó mirándole a los ojos. No usó compulsión, no hacía falta. Cuando el castaño vio lo que había hecho se asustó, mirándose las manos. Retrocedió hasta quedar de pie apoyado en una de las paredes del callejón, sin ser capaz de decir nada. Lucía completamente perdido. — Vosotros, largaos. A no ser que no hayáis tenido suficiente.

Los atracadores se marcharon, llevando a la víctima de Jerremy entre dos, dado que el sujeto seguía inconsciente. Kol no se movió del sitio hasta que los perdió de vista. Una vez estuvo seguro de que no volverían, se giró para mirar a su amigo. No se había movido del sitio.

— ¿Estás bien? — Preguntó acercándose a él.

Jeremy levantó la vista, parecía abatido.

— Márchate. — No se molestó en contestar su pregunta.

— ¿Por qué?

— Siempre es lo mismo. Todos los que son cercanos a mí, acaban heridos o mucho peor. Estoy maldito. Necesitas irte lo más lejos posible. Ahora.

Kol alzó las cejas, sorprendido de sus palabras.

— No voy a hacerlo.

— Entonces seré yo quien…

Pero el vampiro no le dejó terminar la frase. Jeremy se había despegado de la pared para alejarse de él pero Kol le volvió a empujar contra ella, colocándose justo enfrente para cerrarle el paso.

— Quítate, no lo entiendes.

— Eres tú quien no lo entiendes, no sabes nada de las maldiciones, Jeremy. — Replicó sin alzar la voz. — ¿Crees que estás maldito? No sabes nada. Lo único que estás es reprimido por no poder ser tú mismo. Sigues castigándote por los errores del pasado, intentando fingir ser alguien quien no eres. No estás maldito, pero tampoco eres un chico normal.

Cuando el joven alzó los ojos, Kol se dio cuenta de que había lágrimas retenidas en ellos.

— Estás herido, tienes sangre en el labio. — Señaló Jeremy, sin salir por completo de su conmoción.

— ¿Esto? — El mayor sonrió, llevando su lengua hacia la comisura del labio donde había recibido el golpe. Estaba completamente curado, pero la sangre aun manchaba su piel. — No es nada. Tú también estás herido.

Alzó una de sus manos hasta la mandíbula del chico que se lo permitió. Kol odiaba verlo así de perdido, sin emoción. Este no era su Jeremy, el que reía y le buscaba con los ojos para comprobar si el chiste le había hecho gracia, el que buscaba a su cómplice. No era el Jeremy que había visto hacía unos momentos, peleándose como si no hubiera mañana, como si un fuego interno lo impulsara. Necesitaba algo, una reacción. Romper esa cáscara.

Así que hizo lo que había hecho otras veces, pero solo en momentos de borrachera. Lo besó. Al principio el castaño no respondió, pero Kol, posesivo por naturaleza, le mordió el labio, obligándole a abrir la boca para apoderarse de ella. Llevó la mano de la mandíbula hasta el cuello del chico para profundizar más el beso. Asaltó su boca como nunca antes lo había hecho. Y mientras lo hacía, probó su sangre. Sangre derramada, que le permitía sentir lo que estaba sintiendo el otro. La desesperación, el dolor, la culpa. El deseo de lo prohibido.

Jeremy lo deseaba. Ahora lo sabía. Y Kol no iba a dar marcha atrás.

Se apretó contra él, empujando su erección contra la entrepierna del chico, que empezaba a despertar. Jeremy gimió, alto. Y por fin le devolvió el beso.

Esta vez ambos estaban sobrios, no había ninguna excusa para camuflar lo que estaban haciendo. No había nada detrás de lo que se pudiera esconder Jeremy mañana.

— Kol, vamos…

— No. — Le interrumpió con un nuevo beso que le dejó sin aliento. No quería esperar más, ya lo había hecho durante demasiado tiempo. Estaba luchando con todo lo que tenía para reprimir que su rostro mostrara su naturaleza vampírica. Por no ceder a sus deseos de clavar sus dientes en el apetecible cuello del chico y beber su sangre mientras se unía a él. — No hay nada que temer. Solo estamos los dos. Tú y yo. Aquí. Ahora.

Le volvió a besar.

No existía ninguna orden de Klaus ni nada que le ordenara hacer eso. Lo hacía porque quería.

— ¿Y si alguien nos ve?

Kol se separó, de nuevo, para decir travieso.

— Que le dé por culo al mundo.

Su amigo rio, había llevado sus brazos hasta sus hombros.

— De acuerdo. Que le dé por culo al mundo.

Esa vez fue el humano quien volvió a estrechar al vampiro entre sus brazos.

Al día siguiente, todo se fue a la mierda. Elena Gilbert y Damon Salvatore aparecieron para estropear todo lo que había conseguido. Y Jeremy lo miró por primera vez con odio. Kol sabía que lo habían roto, pero solo tenía que arreglarlo de nuevo.

 **4.**

Paga la habitación del motel y se monta en el coche sin volver la vista atrás. Le queda un largo camino por delante. La chica de la que se alimentó anoche continúa durmiendo en su habitación. Por supuesto, Kol la hizo olvidar lo que ocurrió, no quiere dejar ningún rastro que lleve hasta él.

No ha dormido bien, asaltado por recuerdos de Jeremy. Por el día en que le mató. No se habían visto desde que el humano descubrió quien era en realidad Kol, y tal y como supuso el Original, Jeremy seguía enfadado. Pero él también lo estaba. Había sido muy claro cuando le habían preguntado sobre Silas. Una fuerza que no había que despertar, podía significar el fin de todo, la muerte de todos. ¿Tan difícil era hacerle caso? Al parecer sí. Los Gilbert como siempre eran unos egoístas, en especial Elena. Había intentado detenerles por las buenas, al fin y al cabo, era la hermana de Jeremy. No se había olvidado de él. ¿Le habían hecho caso? ¿Escuchado al menos? No. Siguieron adelante con su plan sin prestar atención a sus advertencias. Así que cuando se enfrentó a los hermanos Gilbert estaba muy enfadado. Empaló a Elena contra la pared antes de ir a por su hermano, al que había derribado en las escaleras.

Lo cargó hasta llevarlo en la cocina y atarlo en la encimera central. En otro momento se habría dedicado a hacer otras cosas mucho más divertidas con él que lo que iba a hacer.

El cazador no rogaba por su vida, forcejeaba con sus ataduras para liberarse, apenas capaz de mirar a su antiguo amigo.

— No quería llegar hasta este punto. ¿Tan difícil es hacerme caso? En Colorado lo hacías. — Jeremy continuó forcejeando, con energías renovadas. Kol se puso frente a él y le sujeto el mentón para obligar a mirarle. — Podemos volver a lo que teníamos, Jeremy. No hay necesidad de que arriesgues tu vida por un deseo imposible. Ser vampiro no es tan malo, tu hermana se acostumbrará. Créeme cuando digo que no quiero hacerte esto, pero no voy a consentir que Silas arrase el mundo. ¿Qué me dices?

Jeremy le escupió.

— Jódete, Kol.

— Eso ya te lo hice a ti. — Replicó burlón el vampiro. Vio el dolor de la traición en los ojos de su ex amigo pero no le importó. Con un paño de la cocina, se limpió el escupitajo de su amigo y cogió un cuchillo, acercándose de nuevo a él. — Como ya dije, no disfruto particularmente la maldición del cazador, así que en vez de matarte solo voy a cortarte el brazo. Pero no te preocupes, te curaré con un poco de sangre en cuanto haya acabado. Perdón por el picor. — Kol levantó el cuchillo y Jeremy lo miró impotente, aterrorizado. — Ahora… ¿qué brazo es? ¿Izquierdo o derecho? Mejor cortaré los dos para estar seguro.

Estaba bajando el cuchillo cuando Elena lo apartó. Incluso a día de hoy, Kol no consigue recordar con certeza lo que sucedió después, fue todo muy rápido. Lo último que recuerda es a Jeremy clavándole la estaca de roble blanco en el corazón, después solo quedaba el dolor.

Kol se estremece, volviendo a revivir la agonía de ser consumido por las llamas. Se pone las gafas de sol y enciende la radio. Esta vez pone una emisora de música, no quiere escuchar los deportes. Deja una cadena de country, algo que no despierta ningún recuerdo del pequeño Gilbert en él. No quiere dejarse dominar por la furia, ese no es su propósito.

Aunque eso no significa que Jeremy no vaya a pagar por lo que le hizo.

 **5.**

La noche vuelve a llegar y Kol decide alojarse en un nuevo motel para descansar. Ese día de viaje se le ha hecho mucho más pesado que los anteriores, atormentado por los recuerdos de su muerte. Entra en su habitación y escucha cómo en la habitación de al lado un chico discute por teléfono con su novia. El vampiro decide ignorarlo, pero le es difícil conseguirlo. Algunas de las cosas que le dice el chico a su pareja lo enervan, entre ellas algunos insultos.

Espera pacientemente a que termine la conversación, que finaliza pasada la hora. Sin perder tiempo Kol se dirige a la habitación próxima a la suya. La puerta no está cerrada con llave y el vampiro la abre sin problemas, cerrándola a su paso. El chico, fornido y alto, apenas tiene tiempo a reaccionar cuando el vampiro se encuentra sobre él.

— ¿Qu-…

— ¿Crees que esas son formas para tratar a una dama? — Inquiriere doblando el brazo del humano hasta ponerlo de rodillas.

El otro responde insultando y luchando por liberarse, pero sus esfuerzos son en vano. El agarre es de acero y no cede ni un centímetro.

— Ni si quiera puedes hilar dos palabras que sean para insultar a alguien que te planta cara, ¿verdad? Bueno, pues enhorabuena, te has convertido en mi cena para esta noche.

El chico le mira confuso pero Kol le interrumpe, atacando su cuello sin piedad. Esta vez no se contiene. No ha tenido un buen día, está cansado y hambriento. Eso es más que suficiente para decidir terminar con la vida de semejante escoria viviente.

No lo alarga, disfruta de ese momento como si de un animal se tratase. Hoy en día pocas veces puede dejarse llevar de esa forma. Hay demasiadas circunstancias a tener en cuenta, tecnología, sobrepoblación… En ese sentido, todo era más sencillo hace un siglo.

Cuando termina, la habitación es un desastre. Hay manchas de sangre en la alfombra, la cama y algunas paredes. El cuerpo del chico yace en el suelo casi decapitado.

Kol sonríe, relamiéndose los labios. Ha merecido la pena. No hay nada como dejar libre la sed de sangre, tragando los últimos latidos, el temor de tu víctima, sabiendo que no puede hacer nada por escapar, que solo le quedan unos minutos de vida. Es algo muy especial.

Se acerca al espejo del baño y contempla su reflejo, acorde a cómo ha dejado la habitación del chico. Decide ducharse para después limpiar el estropicio que ha causado.

Bajo la ducha piensa que jamás llegará a comprender por qué un vampiro decidiría dejar de alimentarse de humanos directamente, sustituyendo la sangre manando de la vena por la de sangre rancia embotellada en plástico. Es un insulto desperdiciar de tal forma ese manjar. Aunque claro, es mucho peor aquellos que directamente deciden no tomar sangre humana y solo tomar sangre animal. Repugnante. Todos ellos se merecen la muerte. Siempre ha pensado que si un vampiro no es capaz de aprovechar su condición, no merece serlo.

El único inconveniente por el que puede comprender que sea molesto dejarse llevar por la sed de sangre es cuando aparecen los cazadores. La mayoría son unos incompetentes pero otros son un verdadero incordio. Para la mayoría. Afortunadamente no quedan muchas formas de matar a un Original y Kol ahora mismo está alejado de todas ellas.

Si algún cazador toma la fatídica decisión de perseguirlo, Kol se asegurará de hacer correr la voz de semejante tontería. Aunque en realidad, hay un cazador en concreto que no le importaría que le persiguiese.

Alza la cabeza, en dirección al agua que cae del grifo de la ducha, perdiéndose una vez más en recuerdos que parecen mucho más antiguos de lo que son.

Había pasado aproximadamente un año desde que Jeremy lo había asesinado cuando fue resucitado por su madre. Desafortunamente, no lo hizo en su propio cuerpo sino en el de Kaleb Westphall, un brujo del Barrio Francés de Nueva Orleans que había tenido la mala suerte de ser elegido por su madre para permitirle ocupar su cuerpo.

A Kol no le gustó mucho el cambio, era muy extraño ser brujo de nuevo cuando se ha pasado más de mil años de existencia siendo un vampiro. Son dos polos opuestos. Por no mencionar que acostumbrarse a otro cuerpo es algo completamente antinatural. La altura era diferente, la graduación de la vista también, incluso la manera de formar expresiones.

Pero prefería eso mil veces a volver a estar muerto. Y tuvo que reconocer que era divertido hacer magia, había mil trucos y travesuras de las que aprovecharse. En especial le gustaba juntarse con personas de su pasado sin que ellos tuvieran el conocimiento de con quién estaban tratando en realidad. Es por eso que se le ocurrió hacerle una visita a Jeremy en el cuerpo de Kaleb. Le costó encontrarlo, el chico sabía esconderse muy bien. Probablemente sino hubiera sido un brujo en ese momento jamás lo hubiera encontrado. Pero lo era. Utilizó un hechizo particularmente difícil pero cien por cien fiable, encantó una brújula para que siempre le señalara el lugar en el que estaba Jeremy. Gracias a eso, no tardó en localizarlo en Pittsburg.

Para su sorpresa vio que Jeremy seguía siendo un cazador y trabajando como tal, aunque sin los dotes que había poseído en el pasado. Kol casi no pudo creer lo que veían sus ojos cuando entre las sombras vio al ya no tan pequeño Gilbert deshacerse de dos vampiros con asombrosa facilidad en menos de un minuto.

Había estado entrenando, mucho. Y Kol se sintió fascinado por ese nuevo Jeremy que aceptaba de forma abierta su naturaleza oscura y guerrera. Así que se limitó a observar. En cualquier caso, había conseguido alejarse de su madre con su beneplácito pero solo por una semana, así que aunque tuviera la ocasión, no habría tenido el tiempo suficiente para vengarse por lo que le había hecho. Se lo quería tomar con calma, y una vez su madre (o a quién viera ganador en ese momento) triunfase, podría volver para castigar al cazador. No contó con que moriría de nuevo al poco tiempo.

En cualquier caso, eso es lo que hizo. Le siguió, vio dónde vivía, a sus compañeros de piso, el trastero alquilado en el que guardaba sus armas, sus días en la universidad. Kol aprendió mucho, pero hubo un momento la noche antes de irse en la que no pudo contenerse y decidió intervenir.

Ver a Jeremy entrar en un club de ambiente era una tentación que era imposible resistir, así que le siguió. Le vio acercarse a la barra, sin bailar, apoyarse en ella mientras bebía las copas que se pedía. Se le acercaban muchos chicos pero rechazaba a la mayoría, hasta que uno pareció llamarle la atención. Iba sin camiseta, con un cuerpo que parecía esculpido pero no era demasiado alto. Castaño, de ojos marrones. A Kol le pareció poco llamativo pero Jeremy no pareció compartir su misma opinión, y correspondió sus atenciones. Sonriente, pasando una mano por la cadera del castaño, guiñando un ojo, bebiendo lentamente.

Kol no lo soportó.

Se acercó a ellos y chocó contra la pareja, simulando que había tropezado. Alzó la vista y vio la mirada molesta de ambos. Pero hubo algo que le dejó sin palabras y clavado en el sitio. El chico que había elegido Jeremy era muy parecido a Kol, en su forma original. No había sido capaz de apreciarlo con la distancia, pero de cerca era evidente que el chico había sido elegido por ser una mala copia suya.

Kol se relamió ante el descubrimiento, sin darse cuenta de que realmente lo había hecho delante de ellos.

— Piérdete, no estamos interesados. — Espetó la mala copia dándole un pequeño empujón.

Sin dudarlo, se lo devolvió.

— ¿Quién te ha dicho que esté interesado en ti?

El chico parecía tener muy mal humor. Agarró a Kol del brazo, haciendo fuerza y empujándole hacia un lado mientras siseaba que se largara.

Entonces Jeremy intervino deshaciendo el agarre del castaño.

— Será mejor que seas tú el que te marches.

Al desconocido pareció extrañarle que el que aparentaba ser su próximo ligue se deshiciera de él.

— ¿Me estás tomando el pelo? Creía que íbamos a follar.

— He dicho que fuera.

La postura de Jeremy no había cambiado pero sí su expresión, era una que Kol conocía muy bien. Era la que señalaba que se avecinaban problemas como no le dejaran en paz. El desconocido fue lo suficientemente listo cómo para darse cuenta de que no iba a sacar nada de provecho de él y se marchó, dirigiéndoles coloridos insultos mientras lo hacía.

Una vez se hubo ido la mala copia, Jeremy se giró para mirar a Kol.

— ¿Estás bien? — Su expresión había cambiado, parecía mucho más relajado y solo preocupado por él.

— Sí, no te preocupes. Perdona por lo de antes, en realidad solo me dirigía a la barra a pedir una copa cuando he tropezado con vosotros. — Mintió Kol disculpándose. Se resistía a marcharse, había estado deseando hablar con él desde que lo había visto.

Jeremy sonrió de lado y alzó una ceja.

— ¿Acaso tienes edad para pedir alcohol?

Kol se sorprendió por la pregunta antes de comprender el motivo por el que el cazador se mostraba tan relajado con él. El cuerpo de Kaleb apenas tenía 18 años.

— Soy más mayor de lo que aparento. — Replicó encogiéndose de hombros. Jeremy, alertado, le miró con desconfianza, aunque supo esconderlo muy bien. Había aprendido a ocultar sus expresiones excelentemente. — En realidad tengo un carnet falso, pero solo me quiero tomar una cerveza.

Jeremy se rio y sacudió la cabeza, más relajado.

— Todos hemos tenido que utilizarlo alguna vez. No te preocupes, te invito a la cerveza… Si quieres.

— ¡Claro! Quiero decir, si tu quieres… — Kol se controló, fingiendo ser alguien mucho más inexperto. Eso era mucho más divertido que ir cómo el mismo. Podía manipular a Jeremy como la primera vez que se conocieron, sin que él sospechara absolutamente de nada. Era volver a jugar con su juguete preferido cuando se lo habían quitado y le habían dicho que estaba prohibido.

— ¿De dónde eres? ¿Inglés?

Kol negó con la cabeza.

— Soy escocés.

— ¿No es lo mismo?

— Jamás le digas eso a un escocés. — Replicó con exagerada alarma. Jeremy rio y le siguió el juego.

— Tomo nota.

Era mejor de lo que había esperado. Estuvieron hablando y tonteando cerca de una hora, por primera vez Kol vio a un Jeremy al mando de todo, creyendo que lo manejaba por completo. Sintiéndose a cargo, aunque eso fuera una total mentira. Kol disfrutó de ese momento, sin querer apresurar las cosas. No tenía tiempo, pero cuando volviera a verle podría torturarle con ese encuentro porque sentía la clara atracción de Jeremy por él. Parecía que daba igual en qué cuerpo estuviera, su conexión seguía viva.

Entonces el móvil del cazador sonó. Jeremy lo cogió para leer el mensaje que le habían enviado cuando todo su cuerpo se tensó, perdiendo la calma que había tenido instantes antes.

— He de irme, Kaleb. Lo siento, pero me ha surgido una emergencia.

— Oh, está bien. Ha sido un placer conocerte. Gracias por las cervezas.

Jeremy sonrió.

— De nada. Un placer.

Se giró para pagar la cuenta y Kol se quedó quieto sin saber qué hacer. Tenía claro a dónde se dirigía Jeremy, iba a cazar al vampiro que había estado persiguiendo durante los últimos dos días. No había nada que pudiera hacer para disuadirle sin delatarse.

— Bueno… Espero que nos volvamos a encontrar. — Jeremy le tendió la mano para despedirse y Kol se la estrechó.

Después, tiró de ella hasta acercarlo para poder besarlo. Fue rápido, brusco, sin lengua. Apenas duraría diez segundos. Pero la expresión sorprendida en los ojos de Jeremy, había valido la pena el riesgo.

— Yo también. Cuando vuelva de Escocia te buscaré.

 **6.**

Cuando llega a Nueva York, Kol vuelve a agradecer que aún conserve la brújula que hizo cuando era brujo para encontrar a Jeremy en Pittsburg. De otra forma, no habría manera de encontrarle en una ciudad tan grande. Se maravilla al descubrir cómo ha crecido la ciudad. Seguro que si aquí se dejara llevar por la sed de sangre y asesinará brutalmente a alguien, no sería más que un día más de violencia en la gran manzana.

Kol ama Nueva York desde que pone un pie en ella. Oscura, llena de vida y de instintos. Imparable. ¿Es por eso por lo que Jeremy ha decidido alojarse en la ciudad? ¿También siente esa atracción por ella?

Espera no tardar mucho en averiguarlo.

Gracias a la brújula, no lo hace. Después de perseguirle por medio país, hacerlo por Nueva York no es gran cosa, a pesar de ser una de las ciudades más grandes del mundo.

Descubre que de nuevo Kol se está haciendo pasar por un estudiante en la Universidad de Nueva York. Aunque desea abordarle en cuanto lo ve, se contiene y le espía. Porque aunque desea encontrarse con él de nuevo, tiene aún más ganas de elegir bien el sitio para poder tenerle en su poder durante horas sin temor a ser interrumpidos. Sabe que le van a hacer falta. Durante dos días lo estudia, sus rutinas son las mismas que cuando le vio por última vez, hace un año como Kaleb.

Con la diferencia de que esta vez vive solo, no hay molestos compañeros que vayan a aparecer de repente. No hay ni novia ni novio, solo está Jeremy fingiendo ser un chico normal mientras se dedica a cazar vampiros y hombres lobo por las noches.

Kol decide que le abordará en su propia casa. Cuando Jeremy sale por la mañana para ir a sus clases en la universidad, Kol se cuela en ella con cierta dificultad. No consigue hacerlo por la puerta dado que cuando el cazador volviera se daría cuenta enseguida de que alguien ha entrado por ella, así que lo hace por la ventana de la escalera de incendios.

Tiene horas hasta que el propietario del apartamento llegue, así que decide investigarlo en profundidad. No hay nada fuera de lo normal: nevera escasa de alimentos, platos sucios en el fregadero, ropa por lavar, apuntes en el comedor… Nada que llame la atención, ni si quiera en su cuarto. Eso le complace, Jeremy sigue siendo listo y guarda todo su material en otro sitio.

Todo excepto una estaca en el cajón de la mesilla de noche y una pistola en el comedor, en una caja encima de las estanterías. Nada más tocarla, sufre por la verbena en la que está impregnada el arma. Chico listo.

Decide esperarlo en su habitación, hasta que le escucha sacar las llaves para abrir la puerta se le hace eterno.

Es él. Al fin. Y está solo.

Reconocería ese olor en cualquier parte. Se levanta de donde está sentado y se acerca a la puerta, atento, escuchando los movimientos del propietario de la casa que no sospecha la sorpresa que le espera. Cuando lo escucha trastear en la cocina, Kol decide que es el momento de intervenir. Se acerca sin hacer ruido y lo ve, de espaldas, buscando algo en la nevera.

Un paso más y un cuchillo se clava en su hombro.

Suelta un grito de dolor y retrocede, al parecer, Jeremy es más perceptivo de lo que creía.

— ¡¿Qué?! No puede ser…

Kol se arranca el cuchillo, lanzándolo hacia un lado. No pasa nada, sigue teniéndolo todo bajo control.

— Hola Jeremy. Ha pasado mucho tiempo.

El cazador suelta un grito de rabia a la vez que se abalanza contra él. Kol para los dos primeros golpes pero no es lo suficientemente rápido como parar el tercero, provocando que le rompa el labio inferior. Duele.

Lleva demasiado tiempo sin una buena pelea.

Sonríe, lamiendo la sangre que le brota por la herida y utilizando su rapidez vampírica aprovecha para ganar terreno y lanzarlo contra el salón. Jeremy cae sobre una mesilla de madera que se hace pedazos por el golpe. Se recupera rápidamente y rompe una de las patas para utilizarla como estaca.

Kol se acerca lentamente, preparado para responder a un nuevo golpe.

— Sabes que eso no puede matarme, colega.

— No de forma permanente, pero me ayudará a encerrarte en un ataúd del que no saldrás nunca. — Carga contra el vampiro con toda la fuerza y rapidez que posee, aprovechando la ventaja que proporciona conocer el piso al dedillo.

Si Kol no lo hubiera registrado antes probablemente habría caído en la trampa y a Jeremy le habría dado tiempo a coger la pistola y debilitarle para después incapacitarle con la estaca. Pero como lo ha hecho, prevé su movimiento y antes de que alcance el supuesto lugar en el que se encuentra el arma, Kol lo presiona contra la pared, luchando contra sus forcejeos.

— No te pongas así, Me gustabas más en Pittsburg. — Sus palabras consiguen el efecto deseado y Jeremy frunce el ceño confuso por sus palabras, dejando de luchar por un momento. — Si no me hubieras matado en Mystic Falls tal vez te habría dicho la verdad cuando te visité en Pittsburg. Tal vez te costase reconocerme dado que en ese momento era rubio, alto y de ojos azules. Y mi acento era escocés, no británico.

— ¿Kaleb? — Jeremy le mira con ojos desorbitados.

— Sabía que me recordarías.

El cazador, furioso y avergonzado, redobla sus esfuerzos por atacar al vampiro. Kol tiene que emplearse a fondo para retenerle sin hacerle daño.

— ¡Eres un hijo de puta!

— ¡Fuiste tú quien me mataste! ¡Incluso ahora quieres hacerlo! No puedes culparme por querer defenderme.

Jeremy inclina la cabeza para mirarle fijamente a los ojos que irradian rabia.

— Querías cortarme los brazos.

— Solo porque tú estabas empeñado en resucitar al causante del fin del mundo.

— Solo te hiciste mi amigo para informar a Klaus, pedazo de cabrón.

Esta vez es el vampiro quién se sorprende, descifrando el dolor por la traición detrás de las palabras. Niega con la cabeza.

— Debía informarle, hacerme tu amigo nunca fue parte del plan. Lo hice porque quise.

El más joven le mira con desconfianza pero deja de luchar, echa la cabeza hacia atrás.

—… Me da igual, Kol. Haz lo que tengas que hacer.

A Kol siempre le ha gustado dominar a Jeremy pero no le gusta verle así de sumiso, sin fuerza. Cansado. El quiere la pasión, su parte animal.

— ¿Crees que quiero matarte? No. Si quisiera haberlo hecho, lo habría logrado cuando estuve en Pittsburg. No, Gilbert. No es eso lo que quiero.

El chico lo miró curioso pese a que deseaba no estarlo.

— ¿Qué quieres entonces?

Kol se acercó a él, sujetando su barbilla con una de sus manos, liberándole parcialmente de su agarre. Jeremy no intento escaparse, pendiente de sus palabras.

— Castigarte. — Susurra casi rozando sus labios. Jeremy niega con la cabeza, echando la cabeza hacia atrás. Luce derrotado. — Vas a pagar por haberme traicionado. Yo siempre consigo lo que quiero y voy a asegurarme de que no se te olvide nunca.

El vampiro ataca sus labios, ignorando el rechazo de Jeremy. No tiene piedad, lame, muerde y araña con sus dientes sin darle tregua, derribando poco a poco las defensas del chico. Cuanto más se resiste, más se esfuerza Kol en hacer ese beso inolvidable. Obligándole a recordar la noche que habían pasado juntos. Y Jeremy lo recuerda, con más detalle que nunca. Se ha negado a hacerlo durante años, queriendo borrar ese recuerdo de su cabeza pero recurriendo a él en momentos de desesperación.

Si cede ahora, la victoria será del Original. Y lo que le ha hecho en el pasado no tendría sentido. Recurriendo a la parte racional de su cerebro, apoya las manos en la cintura del vampiro para alejarle pero calcula mal y pone una de sus manos sobre la creciente erección de su adversario.

Incapaz de retener su jadeo, Jeremy siente como si se marease. Kol lo toma como una invitación y lleva una de sus manos a la entrepierna del cazador, comprobando que, en contra de sus deseos, el cazador se está excitando. Abandona sus labios para recorrer su mandíbula hasta llegar al lóbulo de su oreja, mordiéndolo con cuidado.

Jeremy se muerde el labio, reteniendo los gemidos que quieren escapar de sus labios. Es demasiado, Kol lucha con todas sus fuerzas por darle placer y Jeremy sabe que sus defensas están cayendo poco a poco. Si bien Kol no es el único chico con el que ha estado, si ha sido el primero. Y es imposible de olvidar. Aún más imposible es resistir la tentación y no dejarse llevar.

Sabe que no debe hacerlo, igual que supo en el pasado que no tenía que drogarse cuando lo había hecho, que no tenía que haberle puesto los cuernos a Bonnie con Anna… al igual que sabía que estaba mal buscar copias de Kol en los bares gays que frecuentaba.

Y como todas esas veces, Jeremy sucumbe a sus deseos. Porque no es bueno negándose lo que le gusta. Ya afrontaría las consecuencias más tarde… o nunca.

Así que gira la cabeza para buscar de nuevo sus labios y esta vez le responde con entusiasmo, introduciendo la lengua en su boca sin darle respiro.

La pasión fluye entre ellos, retenida por años, deseando consumirse. A trompicones se acercan al sofá de la habitación, desgarrándose la ropa para quedar desnudos cuanto antes, sin dejar de tocarse. Los cuerpos de ambos han cambiado desde que la vez que estuvieron juntos, en especial el de Jeremy, que ha madurado más. Pero en esencia es el mismo. Los mismos puntos de placer, los mismos lugares con las cosquillas.

Kol baja la cabeza hasta atrapar la erección de Jeremy que devora con entusiasmo. Nota cómo el chico se derrite y lucha contra el impulsor de alzarse y empujarse más adentro de su garganta. Con una mano aprieta el brazo del sofá mientras que con la otra sujeta el pelo de Kol, intentando no tirarle demasiado fuerte.

Al vampiro no le importa, está totalmente concentrado en su tarea. Suelta la erección para atrapar con sus labios la cabeza del pene y presionar la punta de la lengua contra la hendidura. Esa vez, Jeremy no puede contenerse y alza las caderas.

— Más, más, más… — Suplica sin darse cuenta.

Kol sonríe orgulloso y recorre la polla del castaño lentamente hasta llegar a su base. Haciendo uso de su mano, moja un dedo en su saliva y lo lleva hasta el agujero del moreno. Sin avisarlo, lo introduce de un golpe. Jeremy protesta sin ganas y Kol vuelve a atender su erección con la boca para distraerle de la preparación.

Cuando tiene dentro de él tres dedos, Jeremy alza con ambas manos la cabeza del vampiro.

— Si vas a hacerlo, hazlo ahora o seré yo quien te folle. — Amenaza con las pupilas completamente dilatadas y cubierto en una fina capa de sudor.

El Mikaelson sonríe chulesco.

— ¿Impaciente?

— ¿No me has escuchado?

Kol deja lo que hace hasta subir la cabeza y quedar frente a frente con el cazador.

— Aquí las órdenes las doy yo, Jeremy. — Interrumpiendo la réplica que viene a continuación, Kol posiciona su pene frente a la entrada de Jeremy, rozándola pero sin introducirse. — ¿Entendido?

Jeremy no contesta. Se limita a empujarse contra él pero el vampiro se retira a tiempo.

— ¿Entendido? — Kol hace énfasis en sus palabras empujándose un poco contra la entrada pero sin llegar a entrar.

Jeremy gime en voz alta sin intentar contenerse en absoluto.

—Sísísí…

— Buen chico.

Poco a poco, el vampiro va entrando en él. Dando tiempo a Jeremy a acostumbrarse ante la invasión. Trabajo que no le cuesta mucho gracias a la labor de dilatación que ha realizado Kol antes. El humano se muerde el labio con el entrecejo fruncido y pide por más. Cada vez que intenta apresurar el ritmo o quiere obligar a Kol a introducirse con más fuerza, Kol se lo niega y hace lo contrario. Esa lucha lo vuelve loco.

Pero por mucha experiencia sexual que tenga Jeremy, no puede competir contra los mil años del vampiro. Se rinde y deja que Kol lo domine, lo que es un acierto. Cuando el vampiro lleva la mano hacia el pene de Jeremy y lo acaricia al ritmo de sus embestidas, el chico grita de placer, sintiendo como el clímax está cada vez más cerca. Jamás se lo diría pero la coordinación entre su polla y su mano era perfecta.

— ¿Jeremy?

— ¿Si? — Es capaz de responder entre jadeos, siendo apenas consciente de que el otro le habla.

— Si quieres que esto se repita, vas a dejar de intentar matarme. ¿De acuerdo?

Jeremy no puede reprimir un resoplido de risa.

— Está bien. Ahora continúa lo que estabas haciendo, estoy muy cerc-…

No tiene tiempo de terminar la frase cuando Kol ya le está haciendo caso. En apenas un minuto, ambos se corren gritando de placer, Kol un poco más tarde queriendo postergar el momento para observar con atención el rostro de Jeremy mientras alcanza su climax.

Cuando ambos terminan, permanecen el uno sobre el otro en el sofá. Intentando normalizar su respiración. Cuando el vampiro siente a Jeremy moverse bajo él en busca de algo, se tensa.

— Solo voy a coger la manta para cubrirnos, si no te importa. Creo que voy a caer dormido.

Kol se relaja automáticamente cuando la manta los cubre.

— Yo también… Buenas noches, Jeremy.

— Buenas noches, Kol. — Jeremy sonríe y lo besa. Sorprendido, Kol responde y cuando terminan, Jeremy se coloca de lado, metiendo una de sus piernas por las suyas y hundiendo la cabeza en su hombro.

Ninguno de los dos quiere mantener una conversación sobre a dónde lleva lo que acaba de pasar entre ellos. El cazador por postergar el momento y seguir aprovechándolo. El vampiro porque ya lo sabe.

Al sentir la respiración acompasada de Jeremy contra él, se permite relajarse. Observa atentamente la boca entreabierta de Jeremy que apenas emite sonidos al respirar.

El primer paso de su venganza está completado. Ha conseguido que Jeremy se rinda a sus deseos, que lo acepte de nuevo aunque sea solo en su cama. Por el momento. Ya se ganará su confianza hasta lograr que él sea lo más importante. No volverá a dejar que Jeremy se rebele contra él, es suyo. Su juguete preferido.

Y cuando se canse de él, lo dejará roto y abandonado.

 _Fin_.


End file.
